After Midnight Visits
by love and petrichor
Summary: Sam's after midnight visits always ended on a good note, but this night made "good" seem like an understatement.


**After Midnight Visits  
**Summary: Sam's after midnight visits always ended on a good note, but this night made "good" seem like an understatement.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, all rights to their rightful owners, also why would I be making money off of this that's weird plus I'm broke so

* * *

Jack always knew it was Sam who would be knocking at his door at two in the morning. She was always welcome at his place, whether or not he was actually there. They had exchanged spare keys to each other's households just in case.

The reason why she would be at his door differed. But every visit always ended on a good note.

Jack opened the door and, of course, there she was at his doorstep. He smiled, acknowledging the fact that she was there and no one else. All she was wearing was a jacket, a shirt, and a pair of jeans. But god, no one could look as sexy in black as Carter did.

"Sam," he said, realizing a second later he had actually called her by her first name and not 'Carter' or 'Major'. Jack didn't know what even lead to him calling her Sam. He honestly could care less right now.

"Hi, Jack."

Sam probably assumed that at this point, they were on a first name basis. Again, he could care less about titles right now. She probably didn't care, either. She closed the door behind her and managed to lock it without turning her back on him.

"What brings you here?" Jack then asked. He was about to turn to the kitchen assuming that Sam would follow. He would offer her a drink and ask her why she came to visit at such an ungodly hour of the night. Instead, she briskly walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, stopping him in his tracks. They stood toe to toe, personal spaces clearly invaded. He gulped as his eyes darted from her eyes to her licking lips that almost sent him over the edge.

Sam initiated the contact first, tilting her head and removing the space between their lips. He complied immediately, his hands snaking up her back to try to pull her closer if possible. Her fingers teased the nape of his neck, traced the outline of his skin, and grabbed the collars of his shirt. Her tongue darted out to meet his and he could hear a low, pleasurable moan coming from the back of her throat.

She was the one to start the kiss, and the one to pull back. For a moment, their eyes locked to each other while they were panting for air.

"I'm sorry," she said in-between gasping breaths. "I… I shouldn't have. I just—"

"Don't."

Jack silenced Sam with another kiss. He found his hands reaching under her shirt and placing his calloused fingertips on her smooth back. He traced it up and down her spine, causing her to sigh at the touch. She also found herself unbuttoning the shirt he was wearing.

By the time she was on the third button, he was the one to pull back from the kiss.

"We're okay with this?" he asked in a low voice, almost a whisper.

"I am," Sam replied. "Are you?"

Their lips met a third time.

"I'm more than okay with this," he murmured, his mouth moving from her lips and planting small kisses down her neck. They managed to stumble their way from the front door into the hallways to the final destination: the bedroom. On the way, articles of clothing were scattered on the ground. When they pushed their way into the bedroom, Sam decided that unbuttoning took too much time. With all her strength, she ripped open the shirt and threw it aside.

"That was one of my good shirts, _Major_," Jack said, teasing her by nipping at her neck and calling her by her title.

"I guess you'll have to make do, _sir,_" Sam replied, grinding against him and feeling his now apparent erection. The mere sensation caused him to groan.

They threw themselves onto the bed, with Jack towering over Sam. He leaned in to kiss her, hands exploring every inch of her. He placed a trail of kisses down her neck, nipping and sucking at the skin. This time, he went farther down to her breasts, teasing and playing with her nipple as a hand cupped the other. Waves of pleasure shot through her, causing her to moan.

"Jack," she managed to muster. He glanced at her and smiled.

"Sam," he said while his lips left her breasts and journeyed down her stomach. At the same time, he was unbuttoning and unzipping her jeans.

"You are beautiful," he whispered, teasing her, his fingers pressing against her now wet panties. She gasped but he pulled down her panties and tasted her with his tongue, feeling every bit of her.

"Oh god," she gasped, arching her back and digging her fingers into his hair and pulling him deeper into her. She cried out when his tongue played with her clitoris. One side of her face was pressed into the pillow as she tried, in little gasps and moans, to contain herself from the overload of sensations. She felt a last wave of immense pleasure overcome her when she reached her orgasm, muscles contracting and her body jerking forward with release as she gave one last blissful cry.

Jack rose and gently kissed Sam as she came down from her earth-shattering high. She could taste a mix of herself with his saliva.

"God, Sam," he whispered against her ear while she took control planting kisses down his neck and collarbone. She placed her hand right on his arousal, causing him to groan and move his hips against her hand.

"I can't wait any longer," Sam said, her mouth to his ear and her hands pulling down his boxers. She licked his earlobe and added, "I want you so much."

"Then take me."

He almost lost himself when her fingers encased around his arousal. He gasped at the touch as she guided it to her opening. He thrust in her and they both moaned in response. She wrapped her legs around his torso and rear, her muscles adjusting to him. During this time, they stared at each other and they could see nothing but passion and love in each other's eyes.

Jack reached out and caressed the soft skin of her face before leaning in and kissing her once again. It wasn't until then he created a rhythm, thrusting in and out in a matter that was not too fast and not too slow. Sam's fingernails raked down Jack's back and her eyes were shut closed, feeling every sensation.

"Oh god, Jack," she muttered in-between moans and shortened breaths.

"Sam," he whispered, trailing kisses across her breasts. He, too, moaned with pleasure with every thrust. He wrapped his arms around Sam's shoulders, pulling her closer to him, if that was even possible. He let out a small groan as he felt her breasts pushed up against his chest.

As the sensations became more intense, the rhythm became faster and they were almost at their peak. Jack snuck a hand in-between him and Sam and he played with her clit, causing her to moan even louder.

"J-Jack," she said. "Please…"

She arced her back and cried out as she reached her climax, her muscles contracting against him as he thrust a few more times in her.

"Oh god," he added, his eyes clamped shut and his face buried in the nape of her neck. He let out a loud moan as he reached his climax. His hips jerked and he released his heat in her.

Jack lay atop of Sam, both frozen from the action and trying to relax. Their hearts raced and they were panting for air.

He lifted his face from her neck and gazed into Sam's eyes. Both pairs of eyes were dazed at the mind-blowing lovemaking and they were still coming down from their highs. Both legs and sheets were tangled on the bed.

"Hi," she said, smiling at him.

"Hi," he replied, brushing the hair away from her face and cupping her face.

"God, that was… wow."

"Tell me about it."

Jack rolled over next to Sam and immediately she buried herself in his arms. Her head fit under his chin and his arms linked under her arms. He traced small circles on the bare of her backside and she sighed at the touch.

The last thing Jack remembered doing was kissing Sam's forehead before they both drifted off into sleep cuddled up to each other. Every visit from Sam ended on a good note, but this certainly was one of the best.

* * *

A/N: Hey hi hello this is literally the first smut I've ever written in my life so feedback would be great and yeah


End file.
